Forget anything left to rot
((Forget anything left to rot))by: DATBURGERDONUT I was playing Roblox in my family's cabin. We were in Oregon, visiting nature. My mom was encouraging me to go outside for walk. After losing at Mad Games, some guy named I0Id said "Bye real name." I was creeped out, so I left. I decided to lay off Roblox, before something happened. You guys know what I'm hinting to. I got ready, then I started walking in the forest. I was walking, until something hard fell on my head. With a snap of fingers, I was out. I woke up, late at night, still in the same area. I was shivering. I was walking farther than my cabin, because I saw my phone. I blinked my eyes, my phone was appearing to be farther everytime. As I was reaching for my phone finally, I saw some squarish in the corner of my eye. It was a journal. I took the journal and my phone. It looked beat up and dirty. When I reached the cabin, I went to my room, pretending to sleep. I was planning to read it all, so I opened up the journal, and begun. 12/12/2--- Hi journal, I just bought you to tell you my life story, which you are the only person I can depend on, my only friend. I have to go right now, my mom is calling me. 12/15/2--- My mom bought me a computer. Well, she got it from my uncle, who was about to throw it out. I saw this downloaded game called Ro, Rob, it started with that. I will check back tomorrow. 12/17/2--- Sorry, I was busy yesterday. So the name of the game is Roblox. It is a fun game. I made an account. It is really fun. 12/18/2--- I CANT STOP PLAYING THE GAME! IT'S SO ADDICTING I CAN'T STOP! I enjoy it alot. Takes away my pain. My depression, my anxiety, my..... 12/21/2--- I might sound crazy, but I'm going to run away from my home forever. To run from my problems. I get a do-over. 12/24/2--- Getting ready for a lonely Christmas. Today, I will ride the bus to school, and back. Then instead of going home, I will go somewhere far. 12/25/2--- I miss everyone. I lost everything, I can't bere to loose anymore. I cant go back now, its to late. I made it far. Yesterday I found a road sign saying "Oregon". Since then I've ran in this endless land of peaceful quiet trees. 12/28/2--- They are searching for me. I know, I cant CANT 12/30/2--- My parents divorced, my dad was arrested, my oldest sister has been in a better place, i have these battle scars all over my wrists, I can't sleep anymore, I've been picked on, my family is poor, my cousin has gone to military, it's been 3 months since I spoke to my sister she's been in teen court way to often. My heart is bleeding right now. 1/2/2--- I found this cabin. I am in it right now. The old man let me stay. He is preparing funland in his basement. He says I will see it in 2 days. I've told him all my troubles. He said after im done with funland, my worries will be gone. I am happy. 1/3/2--- I AM HIDING IN A BUSH FAR FROM THE CABIN. FUNLAND IS TORTURE. HELP ME GOD I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW. IM CRYING. I SEE HIM...HOPEFULLY HE DOESN'T SEE ME. HE HAS A KNIFE. HE SEES ME I CAN'T TALK GOTTA RUN, BYE! I finished it. This made me personally cry. This was mysterious. I found it covered in dried tears and blood. I saw a note on the back. The note I read it, I am still scared to this day. This is what it said 1/4/2---'' ''remember roblox? my account was deleted. So I made a new one today. Today I was stabbed 16 times to the chest. My body was stored in the cabin's attic. I am happy now, happy forever... I know who you are. DATBURGERDONUT. I sent you a friend request when I was alive. However you ignored. About my body, kind to think about it, it was your cabin it was stored in. I went up to the attic. I was immediately punched with the smell of a rotting body. I turned on the light. I saw a hanging body. It was a 9 year old, with dirty blonde hair. I fell to the floor with shock. I found another note that explained where funland was at. It was a hidden cellar near the cabin. I went to it. I opened it up, and saw tons of torture devices. Stunned, I slowly walked out the cellar. I cracked open the journal again, apparently the girl was killed on the 4th of january. The day and month I made my account. I was thinking of any mysterious/creepy accounts that were made on that day. I figured out the account. I was shocked to the bone. The account was made on my 1st year anniversary on Roblox, 2016. That account was... 666happy666...... Category:Entities Category: